Pokemon in The Denki Region Part 2: A shocking arrival
by StevenMastin01
Summary: Misty, Brock and Ash have just arrived in a brand new region the Denki region. Not long after arriving they begin to realize how peculiar and spooky the region really is. Join Ash and his team as they face: a harsh climate, a messed up weather system as well as lots of new Pokémon and even loose some of their closest ones. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A **__**shocking**__** arrival! (pun intended :D)

 ** _ _ **(Pokemon fan fiction) By Steven Mastin aka LoonyLemur**__**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I am a huge fan of the anime series. Well….The originals anyway.. Please note It's called fan fiction for a reason, as it gives fans of a certain series the lucky opportunity and freedom to change it and make their own fiction based upon it. All rights reserved and that stuff.****

 ** **Prologue****

In our last story our three heroes reunited after splitting up and made a team decision to carry on traveling together in a brand new region. The Denki region. The Denki region is famous for it's electric and legendary type Pokemon and is guaranteed to bring the three friends Happiness, sadness, anger, fear, confusion, adventure, action and of course romance especially between Misty and Ash as they travel through it.

Today is their first night and day in the abnormal region, the three friends and their Pokemon are just arriving there, clueless to the adventures that lay ahead.

"It's really dark, we should sleep and carry on the travel tomorrow," Brock suggested. As usual he was the most sensible and organized of the three friends, or at least until some beautiful girl showed up.

"Brock's right," Misty added.

"Okay, Charizard return," Ash commanded. Half distracted by Misty's Cerulean blue eyes and soft ginger hair, he was oblivious (like usual.) But this time to the fact they would need to land first.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock screamed. "We're still in mid air" Brock added in stress.

"Huh!" said Ash, still staring at Misty. The two very close friends had recently kissed and Ash was still trying to process what had happened. Ash stared at Misty in a daydream, He was then suddenly awoke by Pikachu, who zapped him with a mild-powered thunder bolt; this got Ash's attention.

"Oh!" Ash shouted. But he was too late. Charizard disappeared into a trail of energy as he entered his poke ball. Leaving Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock hanging in mid air.

"Pika!"

"Oh fudge" The three friends cried in unison. And with that they begin to fall; heading straight for the ground at a speed faster then light.

The three friends were most certainly screwed….

 ** **Chapter1:****

"Bulbasaur, vine whip, and attach me to that cliff edge,"Ash demanded. Bulbasaur leaped out his Pokeball and did as his owner directed.

Ash began to lie down in mid air with his arms and legs widely spread, this allowed him to be less aerodynamic which managed to slow down his falling speed. With a great struggle he began to swim through the air ready to help his two friends. "Ladies first, naturally!" Ash though as he stared in shock at Misty who was overwhelmed with Panic and screaming louder then Charizard's growl.

"Misty! Grab-My-Hand!" Ash shouted with a struggle, trying his best to speak over the howling wind that engulfed them as they were falling. For the first time Ash had no nerves while talking to Misty, he was obsessed by the thoughts of saving her. Misty was just to important to him, for him to even consider dealing with nerves in such a critical moment. Somewhat impressed and very surprised by Ash's heroic attempt, but still in terror, Misty began to mirror what Ash was doing.

"Okay that's great, Mist! Just-a-lit-t-l-e close-r!" Ash said pushing himself towards Misty. He then caught Brock falling too from the corner of his determined and youthful hazel eyes.

"Pidgeot, Try to grab Brock and lower him to safety," he shouted. Pidgeot flew out of his owners Pokeball and flew straight up to the equivalent altitude of Brock. Who soon gathered what Pidgeot was trying to do, and was most impressed that Ash had actually thought of it. Pidgeot was the final evolution of Pidgey, it's wing were powerful and so was it's flying speed, but it just wasn't quite enough. Brock began to fall at a slower rate but Pidgeot was growing much weaker with every passing mili-second.

"Brock, Call out your Zubat, Pidgeot can't do it alone," Ash boomed, he was now extremely terrified and lacked his determination, as he began to realize how screwed he really was, and how much he had messed up this time. But damn Misty was a big distraction. Suddenly he visualized his mum, Professor oak and the rest of Pallet town cheering for him. "I can't let my mum down!" he thought. His courage was restored as he got even closer to Misty. He began to swim faster then a Jetboat racing against the vicious waves of the doom full sea.

"Zubat!" Brock called, listening to his normally rather stupid friend Ash. Zubat jumped out of his Pokeball and began to help Pidgeot, without command, almost as if he new that his owner needed him. Zubat flew up to Pidgeot and the two flying type Pokemon exchanged glances and began to screech at one another, almost as if they were making a plan. They were. The two flying type Pokemon grabbed Brock from each shoulder and spread their wings, which acted as a parachute and they slowly headed for the ground at a controllable and safe speed.

Ash threw his arm out. Extending it further then he ever had done before. With immense struggle. But he had only one goal on mind. To save his beautiful best friend Misty. Pushing through the strong breeze, that shouted at him angrily. Misty grabbed Ash's hand and blushed slightly. At least they would die together. Then in unison they both extended their other arms out and managed to grab one another. They pointed their legs parallel to one another, aiming them at the ground. They turned to face one another hand in hand, their arms spread out, forming a circle around them. Giving them the perfect balance. But this formation made them more aerodynamic. (You tried Ash, but you just couldn't try and work with physics.) Clueless to the danger that was in store for them, just seconds ahead, they began to talk with one another.

"That was great Ash, I'm impressed" Misty complimented. She knew she was in safe hands but on seeing Ash's expression and how much her recent compliment softened him and made him smile she instantly shouted.

"But how could you be so stupid, to tell Charizard to return when we were still in mid air!"

"I'm not stupid!" Ash defended.

"You are two!" Misty retorted.

They began to argue with one another as usual.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash boomed. He suddenly relaxed and had loss all his anger. He looked Misty in the eyes, and the cerulean blue calmed his tempered mind.

"Sorry Misty, I was just-distracted by" He paused as he began to loose his nerves. "By how beautiful you were," He quickly confessed. For a few tiny moments, Misty's heart stopped beating, as she smiled. Her anger melted. For some reason she could never stay angry with Ash, perhaps it was love.

"Awwww! Ash! That's sweet" Misty smiled. The two released their arm circle and hand grips on one another, and threw their arms around one another. Both distracted by the peculiar love and bond they shared, they forgot they were falling and that they were still 100ft from the ground. (Oh ohh!)

At least Bulbasaur was paying attention.

Bulbasaur, released his previous Vinewhip with a better plan in motion. He fired his Vinewhip attack at Ash and Misty, with out command and grabbed them in it. Tying them up around their waste lines. Bulbasaur began to run, jump and twist left and right on the dull cliff edge as he manage to carry them lower to the ground. He was struggling though. Fortunately Pidgeot and Zubat had just arrived on the ground with Brock. They looked up to see Misty and Ash still in distress and Bulbasaur struggling. As tired as they were, they weren't ready to give up yet. One thing was for sure Ash, Brock and Misty were all very good trainers, all their Pokemon had exceptional stamina.

Pidgeot grabbed onto Ash's shoulders and Zubat grabbed onto Misty's Shoulder. Now working together the three Pokemon lowered them to safety. Their moment stopped. As Ash and Misty screamed.

"Were gonna die!"Ash cried. Misty slapped Ash in the face, to get him to realize his Pokemon had their backs but also just for fun. "Man that felt good," Misty thought.

"Ash! You can stop freaking out now,"Misty continued half serious and half amused by his childishness. Zubat, Pidgeot and Bulbasaur are lowering us to the ground. "So," She shortly paused as she prepared herself to mimic Ash.

"Were not gonna die!" She finished. And with that the three friends were safely on the ground, well..at least physically safe. Brock was now kissing the floor, almost as if he had mistaken it for Officer Jenny. Misty and Ash stared at him somewhat perplexed and maybe slightly scarred by this horrific site.

"Great job! Bulbasaur and !" said Ash.

"Do you think we should make sure he's okay?" Misty asked hysterically. Ash turned to face her, as he returned his Pokeballs to his belt.

"Nah! Let him make a fool of himself a little more. Let's eat!" Ash replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Misty finished.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter2****

Misty took a seat on the cool night ground next to Ash and with a yawn she raised her arm above Ash and lay it over him.

"Smooth," Ash laughed. Ash stared at Misty for a second expecting a sudden movement, but her arm remained over him. Ash took a deep breath.

"You know what, food can wait till the morning, I'm tired" Ash said giving off a clear fake yawn. He repeated the same gesture as Misty. Whom gave a small giggle. That was it. Nothing more. Just a harmless and successful giggle. She didn't want to get him to move. Or to discourage him in anyway to even do so; and neither did Ash. Just the way it should be. (Pokeshipping is cannon. Okay? Deal with it ;D)

With their arms over one another Ash and Misty began to fall asleep, they leaned into one another, using the others head as a pillow, and with that they drifted off- far away into sweet slumber.

Brock began to sit up on hearing Misty's giggle. After taking a deep breath he realized he was safe and on the ground, he began to prepare his sleeping bag when something interesting caught his eye. He turned to face Ash and Misty, and simply smiled at how they were now asleep on one another. It seemed to him that Ash and Misty had always been so adorable together and he was still surprised by how long it had taken them to admit their feelings to one another. "Kids!" he thought. "Maybe we'll have kids, someday Nurse Joy" he fantasized. Brock climbed into his sleeping bag with a wide smile. He would certainly have an interesting and very dreamy dream.

Or maybe even a nightmare….

There was a sudden scream from Misty. This awoke Ash.

"Mist!"he shouted in alarm.

"There's something-in-the-bu-shes," she whispered. Absolutely petrified. She grasped onto Ash's Black t-shirt. Normally Ash would where a blue jacket over this, but it was simply to warm of a night for him to do so. Ash smiled at first, and reassured her, with a simple pat on her shoulders. He enjoyed it when himself and Misty made physical content, but there was one thing he enjoyed just a little bit more, and that was annoying and teasing her. (Pure love!) Changing sudden expression.

"Oh no I hope it's not," Ash paused "A big scary ghost, roar!"

Misty screamed. This was followed by a shriek. As Something from the bushes fired a thunderbolt at Ash.

"Pikachu?" Ash whispered. He began to turn around scanning left and right to find a source. The joke was over. Then he saw Pikachu still sound asleep on his backpack.

"It isn't Pikachu," Ash quavered he nudged Misty and indicated her to look at where Pikachu was still asleep. Misty did so and with a tremor.

"So if it's not Pikachu, but it has electric powers and we can't see it. It must be…" she gulped. "An electric ghost monster,"she continued.

"I hope it's not a Hauntachu" Ash laughed. Although he was winding up Misty, he was only doing so to make himself feel a little better, he'd never admit but he was a little frightened and gullible too.

The main reason Ash loved winding up Misty, was her reactions. They were always so priceless, he treasured every single thing that he tried and the reaction it then produced.

"Ash,this is serious," Misty shouted giving him a dead eye.

"Your right it is serious,"he began earnestly, but typical Ash continued turning into a joke. "It could grab us by our necks and choke us, it could be Gary! Dressed in chains and-body amour. Ohh scary!" Misty slapped Ash in the face causing him to fall backwards. She then began to hunt for this mysterious being.

"Maril, I choose you!" Misty commanded, and with that Maril jumped out her Pokeball. "Alright," she continued "Now scan the area for any monsters and if you see them, kill them" Misty shrieked.

"Don't kill them!" Ash shouted softly, making out that he cared for their well being. Misty gave him a look of disbelief. "Instead, weaken it so I can catch it, ha ha," Ash finished, drawing an empty Pokeball from his belt.

In response to this typical Ash twist that Misty was somewhat a oblivious too at first, she fell over anime style and groaned. Out of nowhere Psyduck escaped his Pokeball. Misty groaned furthermore.

"Psyduck!" She shouted. She then turned to Ash, leaving Psyduck to waddle around aimlessly. (mean.)

"How do you know it's even a Pokemon? Mister!" said Misty. Ash froze and gave a stutter. He was now not trying so hard to act like he wasn't the slightest bit afraid. He knew from many experiences Misty was normally right, with a gulp, his eyes widened as a chill went down his spine tough spine. As a thought popped to mind, he was now intimidated by Misty's theory that it wasn't a Pokemon. He shivered. .

"Errr" Ash began to panic, he hated improvisation, so with out any thought he took the easy way out and called out all his Pokemon. "I chose all of you," he whimpered. The ghastly,ghostly, jumpy and gloomy wind blew in his face. It sounded superstitious. This sent another shiver down his as his Pokemon escaped their Pokeballs, he instantly noticed they all had their ears back. Something very abnormal was present. "You guys! Protect us!" he cried.

"Ash, Your not scared. Are you," Misty laughed, pretending to be very confident and fearful, but really she just wanted to wind up Ash. (Awww love! Cough Cough Pokeshipping Cough Cough is canon Cough Cough)

"Psttt, I'm not scared" Ash denied, and made it quite clear to, as he spoke with chattering teeth.

"Yeah you are!" Misty retorted.

"No I'm not!" Ash defended-poorly.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" With every argued point the two best friends lips came an inch closer to one another. Misty shut her eyes as she prepared to kiss Ash, she knew it was coming. Or at least she hoped it would.

Despite the ghostly presence of the night, Misty and Ash were still perfectly happily to put kissing before their own safety. Ash shut his eyes, and their lips made a soft and delicate then…

"Maril Maril! Look in there," Misty turned to Maril and spat like a tamed cat turned savage. She was infuriated that Maril had interrupted their kiss. Her anger suddenly dropped as Maril gazed into Misty's angry eyes, Maril began to shake and stared back with her black eyes full of fear. Misty softened.

"Aww, I'm sorry Maril," Misty said as she bent down to Maril's level, indicating to Maril that she was perfectly safe. Misty put her arm out and Maril crawled onto her hand slowly and with great precaution.

"You don't need to be scared, I would never hurt my own Pokemon,"Misty added softly giving Maril a gentle smile. Misty now felt awful, she hated having such a short temper, she always got angry to easily: said or reacted in away that was to Brash, but at least she would always soon regret it. Misty picked up Maril and gave her a cuddle.

"What do you see, Maril?" Misty asked as she slowly placed her back on the ground. Ash stood behind them, curious to see what Maril had found, he had his fingers crossed for a Pokemon of some kind, after a few seconds of not seeing any progress. He began to look around, still on the guard for this peculiar ghostly presence. He turned to the side of him to see that Togepi had now made his way to Pikachu and the two were asleep next to one another, just like him and Misty were earlier. Ash just smiled, as the previous event had finally caught up with him. He was more then satisfied to be traveling with Misty again, just as much as he was satisfied with how well he had raised his Pokemon and how much they have learned and grown, just like Ash since he first left Pallet town on his tenth birthday. Ash was now twelve and had been for several month. Being twelve allowed puberty to finally reach him, giving him these romantic feelings but more then anything the courage to finally admit and fully understand them. The only thing that bothered him was Misty, although he would deny it, he was a little afraid to get on the bad side of her. He learned that when he broke her bike. "I wonder, if she'd ever be my girlfriend," Ash thought to himself. The warmth of the night and the brightness of the moonlight always allowed Ash to feel more open minded. He began to recap on his adventures so far, in every flashback Misty seemed to really stand out, but he didn't let this bother him as it helped, to keep himself occupied by the eerie presence under the bush. Ash's flashbacks came to an end as he stared at the sky. Noticing the sun was already rising. Weird, he thought when just moments ago it was pitch black.

Misty screamed.

"Misty!" Ash shouted. Ash turned around sharply trying to pinpoint Misty, it was almost as if she had vanished, then he looked up to see Misty clinging on to him, her legs grasped tightly around his reasonably muscular mid section.

"Oh you want a piggy back, do you now?" he didn't really care why Misty was suddenly sat on him and clinging tightly to him; he just saw it as an opportunity to give her some love, so without warning he began to give Misty a piggy back around in circles. Misty's scream intensified. Ash lowered her to the ground, suddenly worried about her.

"Are you alright Misty?" Ash asked, worry in his tone of voice. Misty began to shriek and pointed under the hedge Maril was still looking underneath.

"Awww, it's so cute," said Ash, now completely ignoring Misty.

"Cute!" Misty cried somewhat annoyed and off-put by Ash's statement. "It's a b-bug!" she continued with a stutter. Ash aimed his Pokedex at this bug. Dexter replied with a strong Scottish accent, especially one associated with lower regions of Scotland.

"Now Listen here ya wee dafty, this is Electapie, the electric caterpillar Pokemon, it's made up of two different types, bug and electric. Although it may seem timid, Electapie can send powerful surges of electricity as it's main attack"

"Cool!"Ash exclaimed. "I want it," he continued.

"Cool! More like Crude," Misty added in discuss. The Electapie's began to crawl out from beneath the hedge in a large swarm.

"Keep them away from me," Misty shrieked her voice a lot more higher pitched then normal.. "Bug Pokemon really bug me!"she continued.

"Yeah, you've said Mist, but they're more scared of you then you are of them, you know," Ash said softly and reassuringly.

"I don't care how scared they are of me, they're ugly, scrawny, slimy, big eyed, creepy little-things and they scutter all over you and, ewww it's just so gross, what if they poison me or.. eeekk I hate bugs," Misty screamed. The Electapie that was the leader of the pack, had it's black eyes bubbling almost as if it had heard what Misty said and had it's feelings hurt as a result. Being the Pokemon trainer that he was, Ash picked up on this.

"Come here, you little cutie," Ash said picking up the Electapie in his hands. "Did my friend Misty, hurt your feelings?" The Electapie nodded. Misty stared at Ash and the Electapie completely out of this world, shaking enormously and uneasily. Ash gently stroked the Electapie's soft coat, "Your not like Caterpie or any other caterpillars are you? You have really soft fur,"Ash finished.

Misty was now hidden behind Ash, clinging onto him, as if she felt her life was at risk, crouching well below his waste line. Ash bent down and turned around to face Misty, and put the Electapie in her face,with an evil chuckle.

"Mist! They aren't going to hurt you, look" He began to wave the Electapie in her face, "Their harmless,"

"Ash, get that ugly thing away from me!"Misty cried. The Electapie teared up and hid in Ash's sleeve, quietly and solemnly squeaking.

"Mist, you hurt his feelings,"Ash said slightly irritated. It was certainly a switch, Ash moaning at one of his friends for being mean and mistreating Pokemon. Damn! Misty instantly felt bad, and looked at it a lot closer, realizing that maybe it wasn't so gross.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make it cry," Misty sniffled. "I'm sorry Electapie," She apologized still a little grossed out by the Electapie and with extreme precaution and hesitance, Misty stroked the Electapie with a shaking hand.

The Electapie jumped off of Ash's arm and nuzzled it's head against the top of Misty's red suspenders, these hung over her tingly shoulders. Misty began to sigh reluctantly as she then realized this Electapie was quite a cutie and with that the tingly feeling in her crawling skin and the shivers it produced disappeared.

"I think it likes you Misty," Ash said with a smile. Misty giggled nervously at first. Then she slowly put the Electapie back onto Ash's arm. This gave her the opportunity to hold his hand, which she naturally abused. Just for a few short seconds, the two friends just smiled at one another for a few short seconds. It was times like these, Ash wanted to ask, if her and Misty were official, but he didn't have the nerves to do so. Perhaps he will one day…


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

The remaining Electapie began to reveal themselves from the hedge as if they had no fear at all, this baffled Ash and Misty. One of the Electapie crawled over Brock who was still sound asleep. Misty and Ash crossed their fingers as they encouraged the Electapie to get off of him, waving their hands rapidly and to the right of Brock, all without making a noise. If Brock was woke up, they'd be trouble.

"I don't understand Misty, at first they tried attacking us and hiding from us, and now look, it's like they have been tamed, hmm," Ash began to ponder the thought as he tried to narrow down an explanation.

"Well maybe, they just attacked because they felt threatened, maybe after they saw us handling that one there, they felt safe," Misty theorized. The leader Electapie crawled up onto Ash's shoulder, and curled up and fell asleep on him.

"Aww, this one really likes you Ash," said Misty.

"I bet he isn't the only one," Ash said with a wink as he smiled at the tired, tiny and tamed Electapie curled upon his shoulder.

"Ash, you're a goof," Misty paused with a blush. "But a very sweet one." Misty finished and her blush grew ten times brighter. Forcing Ash to smile widely and then he gave off a quietly sweet giggle, the two friends smiled at one another before continuing their conservation.

"So, do you think, they have never seen humans? And that it was just a case of fear," Ash asked still perplexed.

"It must be," Misty replied. "What else could it be," she went on.

"I don't know-It just seems-that there is something more to it," Ash added.

Another Electapie began to crawl up Misty, just as she was about to scream in fright, Ash lay a comforting arm on her.

"Relax Mist, A Pokemon master must try to love all the Pokemon, no matter how creepy they maybe,"

"I guess your right-I just," Misty replied she took a deep breath and allowed the Electapie to crawl onto her arm. "Hello there," Misty greeted, listening to what Ash said, and trying to pretend their wasn't an ugly, scrawny, slimy bug scuttering on her, but a Pokemon with feelings. The Electapie began to squeak loudly and pound it's feet erotically on Misty's arms, Misty detected the Electapie was frightened by something.

"Errrr," Misty stuttered. "I-Think, she is trying to tell us something-but I don't know what" Misty concluded with doubtfulness.

"I know! Let's see if Pikachu can tell what she is saying," Ash suggested.

"How do you know it's a girl Mist, I'm just presuming the one I found is male as it looks more bigger then half of them, " Ash asked.

"For the same reason Ash, this one here and that lot there look a lot smaller then those, so it's just a guess," Misty replied with a smile.

"Oh okay then. I guess great minds think alike," Ash giggled, Misty soon followed, they then fell into another one of their little trances where they just stared at one another with dilated pupils and smiled.

"Great idea, with using Pikachu!," Misty complimented breaking the awkward but cute silence.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. He got no response. "Pikachu!" he shouted louder. Pikachu! he boomed.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed, in shock he fell backwards, and with that Pikachu stood up and faced his master, giving him the deadest eye. Almost as if he was trying to say. You what mate, I will knock you out.

"I think he's mad," Misty giggled.

"Really!" Ash began to clap sarcastically. "Your smart aren't you sweetheart."

"Errmm," Misty began to think to herself, "Ash just called me sweetheart, aww that's so sweet, wait-what-did-that-just-hap-pen-I-I'm his sweetheart" She wanted badly to question the bizarre nickname Ash had just used. But after a small battle fighting the urge, she chose not to, the last thing she wanted to do was cause awkwardness between them. Especially when they had been working really well as a team in the last few minutes and communicating like they were closer then ever. So alternately in response she just smiled and walked up to Pikachu, with the Electapie still on her arm.

"Pikachu, Do you think you can translate what this Electapie is saying" Misty asked, gently petting the top of Pikachu's fluffy coat. The biggest thing that attracted her to Ash, was how well he cared for and loved all Pokemon no matter what the type, but mostly how well he looks after and trains his own.

"Pika! Yes!" Pikachu responded with a big yawn.

"Alright! That's my favorite electric Pokemon, Okay, Ash get ready to translate what Pikachu says. Ash nodded and as a team Pikachu, Misty and Ash got on with their work, while Togepi and Maril danced around them and supervised, to make sure they wasn't any cheeky kissing, hugging or fighting. And Brock..Was still asleep. (Damn Brock is a deep sleeper or is something greater at work here?)

Electapie explained their situation, with squeaks all varied in dynamics to emphasize the emotion she felt at that moment and the evil force that was at work.

"pi-pika-chu-chu-pika-pi-pi-kachu"

"Their was two people and a talking cat"

"Team rocket!" Misty suspected.

"Definatley!" Ash agreed. "What else Pikachu" Ash went on.

More distorted squeaks and pika's surrounded the dawning day and it's gentle and light atmosphere.

"Ash, Is it just me, or did that night seem to go very fast to you,"

"I was thinking the same myself actually-it's,"Ash paused as he checked his watch. "Oh, it's only 2am,"

"Weird," said Misty. She turned to face Ash they both shared the same confused expressions.

"This whole region seems to be weird, How come those wild Electapie created such a ghostly presence, and how come Pikachu has been sleeping so well," Ash questioned.

"Brock as well, on that matter," Misty added.

"But were wide awake and kicking it, translating Electapie language," Ash turned to face Misty who was now staring at Togepi, who was acting rather suspicious and abnormal.

"Misty? What is wrong with Togepi?"

"I don't know, something isn't right," Misty and Ash left their translation task in mid operation as they stood back to back with one another, turning every direction.

"Hey Ash, remember when we were on the orange islands and we met Lugia,"

"Yeah, and we learned that Pokemon are in touch with nature more then we are,"

"Yeah, that was it. Could it be? Just maybe.."

A sudden roar of thunder and bright fork lighting struck the cold and icy ground, the temperature suddenly shot up, as it chucked it down with rain. In response to this twist, the swarm of Electapie began to run off in the same direction as one another. North. Togepi and Pikachu began to run too not far behind them.

"Come on!" Misty commanded, and with that Maril and Psyduck began to run aside Misty and Ash as they chased the fleeing Pokemon. "You two return" She continued. Maril and Psyduck returned to their Pokeballs. And with that Ash and Misty ran away from camp, leaving Brock behind but oblivious to doing so.

What on earth was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter4****

"Cut it out!" Ash exclaimed. As the Pokemon still refused to wait for them.

"Togepi!" Misty cried in unison with Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in unison with Misty.

Misty and Ash carried on chasing their Pokemon, despite being as breathless as they were, the only thing they could focus on was finding their buddy Pokemon. Their feet stomped as their breath howled, the sounds echoed off a near bye cliff, engulfing the desolate desert they were running through producing very distorted and amplified sounds.

"Hey Ash take a look over there," said Misty. Ash did as she said and the two friends stared at an immense mountain range that accelerated over 2000feet in the windy air.

Completely mine blown by a cliff, just a cliff they came off task.

"Wait! The Pokemon," Ash shouted. Him and Misty were in complete shock and anger that they let something as plain as a cliff distract them from finding their lovable and loyal friends. They carried on running,staring at the mountain, they continued the pursuit.

Then all of a sudden.

Pow! Boom!

"Hey Missy watch where your going," a familiar posh voice spoke.

"Sorry sir and madam,," Misty apologized.

They continued on their way, Ash and Misty ran in one direction while the mysterious Human beings ran in the other direction. Misty's memory restored as she shouted, her thoughts and feelings back on track.

"Team rocket!"

"Twerps!"

How was it that the two teams had bumped into one another and been oblivious to who it was they bumped into. From Team rocket you would expect this stupidity but not Ash and Misty. Maybe they were to focused on the task of finding their Pokemon? Or maybe something somewhere had control of their minds, causing them to be distracted, not to be on task and interested, in the most boring of things, especially at such a critical time. And where was Meowth.

"James how did we miss them?" Jessie asked.

"I have no idea, this place is weird, let's get out of here!" James replied.

Jessie jumped in front of James as he prepared to make a run for it.

"Hold up you James, we got company don't be rude," Jessie laughed evilly.

Jessie and James exchanged glances debating whether or not they could be bothered to battle the twerps. Even the bad guys seemed to be distracted by something that reveled their more lovable and caring sides

"Your right, We are dreadfully sorry," Jessie Laughed. And with that, the duo burst into their traditional team rocket motto.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

Ash and Misty shared disapproving looks, they didn't have time for this. Then Misty's short temper blew and she exploded.

"Stop with your motto, Why are you making our Pokemon confused, you no good, evil, selfish, greedy thieves!" Misty boomed. Misty couldn't be bothered with any crap, all she wanted to do was find Pikachu and Togepi, and she would not let anything stand in her way. After a short pause, Ash walked up to the side of her, more determined then ever.

"Yeah, explain! And we'll give you your stupid fight!" Misty smiled, Ash maybe a nuisance at times but he always had her back, and Misty was grateful to have such a great friend at her side, no matter what quests lay ahead, when it comes down to the victory circle neither of them would stand in it alone.

James and Jessie exchanged glances with one another, at first they were unsure with what the two best friends were on about, then it occurred to them.

"Jessie, I think these kids think we are responsible for this horrific weather and the disappearance of Pokemon" James said as he turned to face Jessie.

"That's right, we need to find Meowth," added Jessie her memory restored. The rain sped up and the lighting stuck harder and quicker too. The sky flashed in auras of blue, gray and indigo, the sun appeared then disappeared continuously. The flashing weather confused Pikachu and Togepi, they leaped off and disappeared into the wildness of the day or night or whatever it was.

"You've got us all wrong, we have no idea what is going on, if you mean this Pokemon running off thing, and messed up weather cycle, but Meowth ran off as well. We were looking for him, but then we bumped into you " Jessie replied. With genuine honesty in her voice, Ash picked up on this and then looked towards Misty hoping for her point of view on the outcome.

"Nice try, You honestly think after all those 274 occasions of you trying to steal Pikachu we'd believe that this time it wasn't you. Psyduck I choose you," Misty called shouting her Psyduck to come into battle. Psyduck stepped forward taking the stand with bravery. "And water gun!" Misty demanded. Psyduck fired a water gun attack which knocked Jessie backwards.

"Fine! But your wasting time. Arbok!" Jessie shouted. Arbok leaped out his Pokeball. "Poison sting!' Arbok did as he requested. The poison sting hit Psyduck causing him to fall to the ground.

"Squirtle, Hydro-pump!" Ash shouted. Squirtle fired his hydro-pump attack, which knocked James backwards, causing him to fall into Jessie. Enraged Jessie began to slap James repetitively, after twenty maybe thirty slaps Jessie's short temper calmed. "Arbok, tackle!" Jessie went on. In an effort to relax Jessie and dissuade her from battle, James began to tickle Jessie around the hips causing her to laugh sort of sweetly.

"Squir, squir, squirtle"

"Ha ha, that's right, Did you hear that Misty, Squirtle said Jessie and James would be a cute couple," Ash laughed.

"Yeah, I could see that, Go on James ask her out, you know you want to," Misty suggested extremely amused. Jessie went red with rage:

"Arbok, destroy them," Arbok began to charge at Misty and Ash who froze in shock, In a few seconds they would be crushed, lucky for them James halted the battle.

"Stop! Look this is ridiculous, we should be ashamed of ourselves fighting one another, when some our Pokemon are missing," James justified. Misty and Ash's jaws dropped. As they felt instant guilt. James' sudden change in personality surprised everyone, Ash took a deep breath as James' words repeated in his head, Ash smiled, hopeful that Team Rocket were ready to quit the life they led, and be the better people which they had proven so many times in he past they were capable of being. Ash took a brave step forwards.

"Your right, sorry guys, maybe we should work together to chase down and find our Pokemon," Ash suggested. Jessie and Misty exchanged horrified glances.

"Ash are you insane, they're our enemies," Misty yelled, more then just put off by his crazy idea.

"I know, but at the end of the day, James is right, we may have different views and fighting technique, we may use Pokemon for different reasons but we are all Pokemon trainers, and we care for our Pokemon, I can tell just by looking into you guys eyes, that your worried about Meowth, just like I am worried about my Pikachu and Mist is her Togepi. Truce?" Ash asked. James, Misty, Jessie and Ash all looked one another in the eye.

"I refuse to help you twerps, but-Arbok return," Jessie paused as she gave a sigh, and with that Arbok returned to his Pokeball. Come on James, let's find Meowth," Jessie replied solemnly. Ash and Misty smiled at team rocket.

"Good luck you guys," said Ash.

"You two-twerps," James replied softly. Ash and Misty giggled, James' reply was amusing, but also kind of sweet, and with that the two teams carried on down their separate paths.

"Well that was weird," said Misty awkwardly. Ash nodded and the two close friends walked onward into the noon.


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5****

The sun was at the highest point in the sky, blazing down as the Rain and thunder randomly stopped.

"I really don't like this abnormal weather," Ash admitted.

"It has to be something to do with the disturbance of nature, Ash, It will be along trek but I think once we have Pikachu and Togepi we should head to the orange islands and go to Shamouti and investigate," Misty suggested.

"Yeah, I agree, speaking of finding Pokemon there is two of the Electapie," With that Misty and Ash ran up to the Electapie. On reaching them, Ash continued. "Mist it's the ones who like us, the king and queen Electapie.

"Cool, Are they okay?"Misty questioned. Ash and Misty began to check the Electapie all over for wounds.

"Are you okay, cutie?"Misty asked as she gently stroked the Electapie she once feared, Ash stared in awe.

"Mist, your handling and checking a wounded wild bug Pokemon as if it was your own, that's great,

"Well, like you said Ash, a great trainer cares for all Pokemon, no matter how gross, big, small or terrifying they maybe, I could learn a lot from you, if I wasn't so short tempered and listened to you once in awhile. Since we first met you have really matured, even more so since our moment last night," Misty said with a smile. Ash blushed he wasn't use to this kindness

"You know what's funny Misty in the last 24hours-well what has been supposedly 24hours . Anyway, you really have become a better trainer,"

"Yeah," Misty smiled, "I guess what you said when we were on the orange islands was true,"

"Oh and what was that?"

"Do you think people change when they get kissed, to which I replied I guess we'll have t find out for ourselves, and well since last night, I'd say we both have," Ash nodded and Misty and Ash shared another cute staring moment.

"Well this ones okay, but yours looks a little wounded" Misty concluded.

"He's seen better days, but you will be okay now, you two run off back to your nest, you guys as well," Ash said as he looked up to see the Swarm of Electapie scuttering to the king and queen Electapie. Ash and Misty rounded the Electapie together and directed them into a near bye hedge.

The king and queen Electapie looked at Ash and Misty with black saddened but very grateful eyes. It seemed they didn't want to go home, they wanted to stay with Ash and Misty, this instantly caused Misty to feel bad for leaving them, but it was for the best, and she knew it was to.

"They look so sad, awww," Misty said as she teared up. Ash lay a comforting arm over Misty.

"I know the feeling Misty, releasing Pokemon is the hardest thing a trainer ever has to do, even wild ones you have just helped, and have only known for a few minutes, but they'll be happiest here, at home," Ash assured as he wiped Misty's teary eyes. Misty simply nodded, the two close friends turned their backs on them and carried on looking for Pikachu and Togepi. Ash soon spotted Togepi, which cheered Misty up, It was difficult having such a change in personality and getting attached to something she once despised but in the end made her a better trainer and person. But that of course, could have just been the kiss from her close friend, Ash Ketchum. Who was now looking around for Pikachu, fearing the worst.

"Togepi!" Misty shouted more then just cheerful. Togepi stood out among the warm evening, although the weather cycle was currently normal, the days were still going much more faster then normal, Ash on noticing this paused his look for Pikachu and concluded:

"The Electapie and your Togepi behave normally when the sun is up, so I'm guessing all Pokemon do when the time of day and temperature match, even if the speed of the day is faster or slower then usual, how very interesting, Brock would be fascinated by this and Tracey too" There was a short pause, then Ash yelled.

"Wait! Misty! We left Brock back at camp," Misty sharply looked towards Ash, replying to him while running towards Togepi.

"Oh yeah, How could we forget him?" Misty asked in shock and extremely annoyed with the decision her and Ash made with out even realizing.

Togepi and the Queen Electapie began to run towards Misty in unison.

"Togepi! I'm so glad your okay" Misty said with a smile, and with that she picked up Togepi and gave him a huge cuddle, she suddenly turned in surprise as she noticed the Queen Electapie crawling up her arms at a surprising speed for such a little green cutie. "Huh Electapie," she thought. Electapie began to nuzzle against the top of her yelloe belly top.

"Misty, I think she wants you to be her trainer," Misty's smile grew ten times in size. "Do you," she asked. The Electapie squeaked and yelped joyfully, and with that Misty drew an empty Pokeball and holding it outwards the queen Electapie leaped into it. Misty stood upright and gave off a wink, very satisfied with her new Pokemon, to think Misty befriended a Pokemon just by soothing it's wounds, especially one she hated just five minutes before. Ash simply chuckled, he was surprised but glad to see Misty dancing around like he use to every single time he won a gym badge in their past adventures together, I guess those two really do have a lot in common.

"Hey Ash, behind you," said Misty. Ash turned around to see the King Electapie walking towards him, the remaining Electapie nest screeching almost as if they were cheering from just behind the King Electapie.

"I guess we both get one," Misty added. Electapie crawled around Ash's belt and with drew a Pokeball, which he then tapped the top of and leaped inside of. In unison Ash and Misty held their newly acquired Pokemon into the air that was quickly darkening.

"Okay Ash, You stay around here and look for Pikachu, I'll grab Brock and bring him over here, when I near this location on my return, I'll shout your name as loud as possible, the moment you hear me shouting, shout my name just as loud and we'll follow the sound of one another voices to find each other," Misty explained.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan to me, be careful Misty,"

"You too Ash, the two friends smiled at one another and split up in opposite directions.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you buddy?" Ash shouted in extreme worry.

Misty ran back to their camp, carrying Togepi in her arms, all her Pokeballs inside the pockets on her denim shorts. Fortunately the two friends hadn't traveled that far. As Misty arrived she gasped. "He's gone," Misty thought, she began to worry about Brock and want to find him. But with a deal to meet back up with Ash, and also controlled by her common sense, she decided to not look for him yet. All alone in the darkness, just sounded like bad news. She grabbed his backpack and Pokeballs which had all been left at the camp.

"We'll come find you, wherever you are Brock, for now just be careful," Misty shouted above a hoot hoots howl, night was up on them again.

Her heart raced as she ran back towards Ash, worried about him, a long with Brock and for herself too. It was clear nighttime in the Denki Region was defiantly not a safe place to be, especially alone. Abnormal sounding howls and tweets and squeaks surrounded the air, the sound of electric sparks flashing, firing and currents moving were everywhere.

"Ash!" Misty shouted. She saw Ash in the distance, he appeared to be sat on the floor.

"Pikachu! Buddy can't you hear me" Ash bawled. Ash was now extremely worried about his best friend Pikachu, all alone, in this creepy place, fearing whether or not he was even still alive.

"Ash there you are," Misty said as she reached Ash breathless.

"This place just got a whole lot spooky, I think it may actually be haunted," Misty quavered.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked perplexed.

"Brock-Wasn't at camp," Ash faced Misty, worry and confusion in his eyes. "I got his bag and Pokemon, but he wasn't in site, So I figured once we have Pikachu, we go look for Brock then head to the orange islands,"

"Oh yeah, Good luck with that, Pikachu is no where in site and neither is Brock, this is brilliant, were absolutely screwed, face it!" Ash said in frustration and worry.

"Well-you-I-i, no need to snap at me, Ash" Misty said rather hurt by Ash's statement and tone of voice. "Ash?" Misty began to call his name, as she noticed he had his head in his hands and was hunched over. "Ash? There was no response.

"Sorry Misty-I, didn't-mean-t-to-shout-I-I-just" Ash teared up and began to sob quietly.

Misty walked around to the front of him and kneeled in front of him making eye contact, she gently wiped his tears. The two sat in silence, Misty was unsure what to do next, she never thought she'd ever see Ash cry, at least not this much.

"I don't believe it, Pikachu and Brock are gone, I'm in a haunted region all alone, freezing in the cold night, I give up on everything" Ash muttered to himself sniffling. He began to stand up and walk away from Misty his head facing the ground. Misty ran after him.

"Your not alone Ash, You have me," Misty said softly as she approached him. Ash chose to ignore her, while he tried his best to fight back his tears. Misty picked up on this instantly and lay a comforting arm over him and continued to comfort her hurt best friend.

"I'm scared as well Ash, but now's not the time to give up, or cry, I know we'll find Brock and Pikachu and that we'll find the source to this climate problem," Ash just nodded and turned around to face Misty, the rain began to fall down once more, cooling the haunting atmosphere all the more, he gave a weak smile, he knew Misty was right, more often then not, his team had proven to overcome the most challenging of situations, but this time it all seemed to unreal.

"I'm here for you Ash, and I'm not ready to give up yet," Misty shortly paused as she opened her arms. "Come here," She added softly, hinting at Ash to hug her. Ash did so and cried quietly into her shoulders. Misty looked around briefly, hoping to spit some possible shelter, she soon released the hug and grabbed Ash's hand.

"In here, we'll be sheltered from the rain," Misty said as she pointed at a group of trees, the trees formed what resembled to be a tree house a little higher up, and then one actually caught her eye. Misty pointed at the tree-house and Ash followed her up the ladder and into the shelter.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," Misty finished once again hugging Ash.

Brock and Pikachu are both missing. While Ash and Misty are trapped in a creepy region that has never even been known to humans, Team Rocket are also trapped in it somewhere too. Are they the first humans to explore it. As far as they know yes, But little do they know the surprises that lay ahead of them. Why is time and weather so messed up? Is they some greater evil force at work? Is it all just an illusion? Where is Brock? Pikachu? And Meowth? What is going on? Questions and Questions are waiting to be answered, what will our heroes learn about this mysterious place in their next adventure. Find out next week. ****To Be continued…****

The End

Mysterious huh? Please leave a review or like or follow me and let me know what your thoughts are. I'll see you next time.


End file.
